Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to digital imaging, and more particularly, to techniques for capturing and selecting digital images.
Related Art
Recent advances in the fields of telecommunications and integrated circuits have drastically increased the popularity of portable electronic telecommunication devices. As some non-limiting examples, these portable telecommunication devices may include smart phones, computer tablets, or laptops. Users of these devices may use them to perform a variety of tasks. For example, many smart phones and computers allow users to take digital pictures, edit digital pictures, and then send or otherwise export digital pictures. In one example, a user may have an application on a mobile device that allows the user to take a digital picture, edit or otherwise manipulate the digital picture, and then post the digital picture to a social media site.
Taking photographs of people or scenes can sometimes be a frustrating experience. For instance, people blink or move and scenes can change. Thus, human users often find that a photograph of a scene does not capture the subject matter in an optimal way. One solution is to press a capture button the device multiple times to take multiple pictures, where each picture may be separated by one second or more from a subsequent picture. However, this can be time consuming, and asking people to sit through multiple attempts may reduce the spontaneity of a scene.